A Christmas Tale
by Catalyna
Summary: A short humourous story I had written for a friend for Christmas. Avon's temper gets him into trouble...


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and this is purely for fun no way am I going to get any money from this.  
  
This was originally written for a good friend for a Christmas Gift.  
  
A Christmas Tale. By Catalyna  
  
"Why me?" asked an angry Avon.  
  
"Because you are the one who started this!" answered an exasperated Blake. "If you didn't say that there was no Santa Claus in the hearing of the children, we wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"But there isn't any! It is a fictional character dreamed up ages ago. The only good thing the Administration did was getting rid of such ridiculous ideas, that some fairy creature could come and cure all of a child's ills.. grant anything they wanted!"  
  
Avon swung round and went to sit on the couch near the communication console. Blake took a deep breath. Citri7 was a very valuable base for the rebellion. Although technically neutral, the Citri7 inhabitants were always glad to lend a hand to the rebellion and any rebels in need. But they were a very proud people and very deep in their traditions.  
  
Earth citizens had colonized Citri7 during the time of change in the old calendar. They had fled to Citri7 to practice religious freedom. In fact, Citri7 had many of the old Earth religions flourishing. They had decided it was better to stay together and worship-each in their own way-rather than stay on Earth and not being able to worship at all. They often fought each other in council, but could join together against outside influences and so far had kept the Federation away.  
  
"In return for a safe haven for us to replenish our power cells, and some medical supplies, all they are asking is for us to reestablish the children's belief in Santa Claus!"  
  
Surely Avon would see the sense of that, thought Blake. Avon still sat on the couch glowering at Blake. Blake held out the box holding the costume that the Citri's expected Avon to wear. Avon clenched his jaw. He knew Blake was right and he couldn't think of any other way out. Reluctantly, he grabbed the box and opened it.  
  
"Oh this is something I want to see! I can't wait to see you as Santy Claus!" laughed Vila.  
  
Avon had his back turned from Vila as he was sorting out the costume, he then turned around and smiled.  
  
"Oh you will. You'll be getting a very close look, Vila."  
  
Vila didn't like the way Avon smiled, "now wait a minute.. They said you had to be Santa, because you're the one who disappointed the little tykes. I don't have anything to do with it."  
  
Avon smiled broadly.  
  
"It appears I'm to have a helper, and you seem to be the only one to fit these."  
  
And Avon brought out from behind his back Kelly green tights and bright red curled, pointed toed shoes.  
  
The rest tried to hide their amusement, but unfortunately burst out laughing. Vila tried to protest, but no one would listen. Quickly, Blake formulated the plan while Avon was in a "good" mood.  
  
"This is better, we can transport you and Vila onto the roof of the main council hall when all of the children will be there. Vila can help lower you down the chimney."  
  
"CHIMNEY!!! I am not going down any chimney!" Avon shouted.  
  
"You have to! Apparently Santa comes down the chimney! As I SAID, Vila will lower you down the chimney. Jenna and I will be there to meet you."  
  
Avon grabbed the costume and stalked off. It was too bad that Blake was a "leader" that the Citris thought well of. He would fit the costume so much better. Of course, there was the fact that they had told Avon he had to pay penance for taking away a piece of the children's childhood. Children were apparently sacred to the Citris, so much the worse.Avon stopped himself. "The worse for whom? The children, the adults or Avon?" not wanting to answer his own question, when he reached his cabin, he started to change.  
  
They met at the teleporter.  
  
"Now when the Citris give us the signal they're ready, we'll call you. Gan can lower you, then Vila down the chimney. Jenna and I will herd the children out after all the gifts are distributed and you will signal Cally you're ready to teleport."  
  
Avon shifted the pillow in front of him, "yes, a very clever plan, Blake."  
  
Jenna and Blake traded looks, it would be a long time before Avon would let any of them forget this.  
  
"Okay, Cally, teleport us down."  
  
Jenna and Blake had teleported outside of the main hall and Astrus, one of the elected leaders of Citri7 came up to them.  
  
"Is everything ready? The children are waiting. He will do it? We can't have them disappointed again."  
  
Blake took a deep breath, "yes, he agreed to do it. He'll be here shortly."  
  
They then went into the hall where a party was going on. Music was playing and the adults were dancing and singing, but the younger children were just sitting dejected.  
  
"What happens when they find out there isn't a Santa Claus when they get older?" Jenna asked. "It seems an awful waste to go through this charade for nothing. Only to be disappointed later."  
  
"They help keep the magic for the younger ones, so the blow is lessened. They continue the secret for the little ones and consider it a rite of passage to be in on a secret with the adults," Astrus assured her.  
  
Not totally convinced, she went over to talk to some of the children. Minutes passed, a half hour had passed and Blake kept looking at the chimney. Astrus angrily went up to Blake.  
  
"Where is he? You said he would be here, Blake. If you lied, you better take your ship away now, because we will call the Federation."  
  
Blake clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, "take care of the children, I'm going to contact my ship." He then strode toward the door. As he was reaching for the doorknob it flew open and there stood Avon dressed as Santa Claus with a pack of toys flung over his back.  
  
"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas, Little Ones!"  
  
Blake tried to contain his anger, "About time you got here, where were you, and why didn't you come down the chimney?" he hissed.  
  
Avon smiled.  
  
"There was a problem with the chimney."  
  
Blake wasn't sure, but did Avon's eyes twinkle with amusement? Somehow that didn't bode well for Vila, he thought.  
  
Avon turned toward the children and said loudly, "Now, as my elf couldn't make it, I'm sure this lovely lady will be glad to help me, won't you?"  
  
He smiled again at Jenna. Jenna looked at Avon, not sure what to make of him in this mood. "Yes, of course I'll help."  
  
This was an Avon they had seldom, if ever, saw on the ship. He was relaxed and cheerful. He also seemed to be taking particular delight in the confusion of Blake and Jenna. Finally all the presents were handed out and Avon said good-bye.  
  
He smiled as he said to Astrus, "There seems to be a problem with your chimney. I'll be leaving through the door if you don't mind. But I would have it seen to."  
  
He then turned toward the children, "And if you go to the dining hall, there will be an even bigger surprise for you all!"  
  
All the children rushed out of the room and ran toward the hall.  
  
"I'll see you aboard ship, Avon," Blake said before he followed Astrus out of the room.  
  
Avon nodded and went out the door. After the dinner in the dining hall were there were even more presents for the children and adults, Jenna nodded toward Blake indicating it was time to go. They made their good nights to their hosts and were heading back toward the main hall to leave by teleport when they were met by a very angry Avon and followed by a very apologetic Vila.  
  
"This is it, Blake! I have done some very foolish things for this damned rebellion of yours, but being stuck in a damned chimney for over three hours, yelling like a damned fool and no one answering is enough! I want away from here, away from this rebellion, away from you, and away from the Liberator!"  
  
Blake and Jenna looked in amazement at Avon.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, Blake, he got stuck in the chimney and we couldn't get him out. Cally wouldn't answer our pages. Something's wrong with our bracelets."  
  
Vila held his out and pressed the recall button. "Cally here, are you ready to come up?"  
  
Vila's eyes went larger, "She didn't answer! I swear!"  
  
Blake looked at Vila and Avon then brought up his own bracelet.  
  
"Cally this is Blake have you been in the teleport all this time?"  
  
"Yes, I've been waiting for you to call to teleport up. I haven't gone anywhere."  
  
"She's lying!" Avon cut in angrily, "We've all been trying to call her to tell her I've been stuck in the chimney. I'm sorry, Blake, if I've messed up your party, but I don't feel very jolly, so I'm not going! I don't care what they do!"  
  
Blake and Jenna looked at each other, what was this? Jenna spoke first.  
  
"You were here, Avon. You played Santa Claus, I helped you. The children loved you!"  
  
Vila looked confused, "the children loved HIM?"  
  
"You're mad," Avon said simply and called to Cally to teleport everyone up.  
  
Even as the materialized, Avon had started to take off his costume. He was in a black anger as he strode toward his cabin. Getting inside he noticed a package on his dresser. Picking it up he looked at the card, "Thank you for everthing," was all it said. Tearing open the wrapping he saw a small brown teddy bear. It had button eyes and an embroidered mouth and nose.  
  
"If this is Blake's sense of humour.." He grabbed the bear and stormed toward the flight deck.  
  
Upon arriving he found the crew puzzling over packages of their own.  
  
"Where did these come from, Cally, if you were the only one on the ship?" Blake was asking.  
  
"She was not the only one on the ship." Retorted Zen.  
  
"Who else was on this ship?" Blake and Avon both asked.  
  
"I am not at liberty to say." Answered Zen primly.  
  
Blake and Avon looked at each other. What was going on here?  
  
"By whom was this order given?" asked Avon.  
  
"Santa Claus." Answered Zen.  
  
"Santa?." Blake started.  
  
"He is gone now." Said Zen.  
  
"THERE IS NO SANTA CLAUS YOU ELECTRONIC MORON!!!" shouted Avon.  
  
"You have the gifts," replied Zen. "I am tired, I have used enough energy for this discussion. I will shut down."  
  
And to the amazement of the crew he did just that. Quickly the lights flashed on Zen's fascia as he added. "I will be ready when the power cells have been restored to maximum power." Then he shut down.  
  
"I think Zen had the last word." Gan said quietly as he moved toward his station holding the picture frame he had unwrapped.  
  
Avon had caught a glimpse of a dark-haired woman in the frame. Slowly the crew moved from the flight deck with their gifts and went to their cabins. Avon walked toward his cabin and flung the bear across the room, where it landed between the bed and the wall. Quickly he got out of the rest of the costume and flung it back into the box. He was going to leave the room when he turned back. Going underneath the bed where the bear had landed he gently picked it up and dusted off unseen dirt. Not really knowing why or even caring, he then placed it in the top drawer way in the back of his dresser. No, of course there was no Santa Claus, but every one knows that teddy bears are really magical. He kept it well hidden just in case he might really need it. While he stayed aboard the Liberator, he certainly would need it.  
  
Avon walk purposefully back toward the flight deck with the box and costume, not really noticing that he had changed his attitude from IF he stayed to WHILE he stayed. He even smiled as he arrived on the flight deck.  
  
THE END 


End file.
